Colocation
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Ainsi va la vie, il avait fallu qu'ils se retrouvent à nouveau ensemble. Les petits problèmes du quotidien prennent étrangement une autre proportion lorsque cela les concerne. À qui craquera le premier, les paris sont ouverts. Iwaoi !
1. Infos

**Infos**

* * *

 _Iwaizumi Hajime / Oikawa Tooru_

* * *

Cette fiction est une sorte de recueil, composé de petites parties de leurs quotidiens. Et quand je dis _petites parties_ , je veux dire par là que ça sera comme un recueil de drabbles, sauf que ça fera pas 100 mots.

Et tout ce qui est ici est dédié à Gwenva, parce que dès que j'ai une idée, peu importe si c'est de la merde, c'est toujours la première à me dire "ok vas-y fonce". Gwenva, si j'échoue dans la vie à cause du Iwaoi, je te tiens responsable.

 _ **Disclaimer: Les personnages**_ **_ne_ _m'appartiennent pas, ils_ _sont à Haruichi_ **_**Furudate.** _

Oh, et parce que je suis une adorable personne, voici un petit extrait des Essaies de Montaigne sur l'amitié. Parce que c'est beau.

 _"Nous nous cherchions avant que de nous être vus, et par des rapports que nous entendions l'un de l'autre, qui faisaient en notre affection plus d'effort que ne porte la raison des rapports, je crois par quelque ordonnance du ciel; nous nous embrassions par nos noms. Et à notre première rencontre, qui fut par hasard en une grande fête et compagnie de ville, nous nous trouvâmes si pris, si connus, si obligés entre nous, que rien_ _dès_ _lors ne_ _nous_ _fut_ _si_ _proche que_ _l'un_ _à_ _l'autre_ _" - Montaigne_ _._


	2. 1

**01.**

Oikawa avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Si un jour on lui avait dit, jamais il n'y aurait cru. Car après tout, ils s'engueulaient souvent c'était vrai, mais ils se faisaient également un minimum confiance, et cette dernière avait toujours été sacrée. Ils se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfant, se supportaient mutuellement ; leur relation était comme un contrat de mariage, et ils avaient juré de s'aimer pour la vie. Enfin ça, c'était surtout dans la tête d'Oikawa, mais Iwa-chan ne l'avait jamais contre-dit, alors il n'y avait pas à s'en faire n'est-ce pas ?

Mais le problème n'était pas là. Le problème qui se posait ici reposait uniquement sur la confiance que le passeur avait accordé à son meilleur ami. Jamais il ne s'était posé de question. Alors certes, il n'avait pas expressément dit que c'était interdit, mais cela paraissait évidemment, non ?

\- Shittykawa, si tu comptes rester là à me regarder comme ça, tu peux aussi bien aller étendre le linge, je crois que la machine vient de se terminer.

Oikawa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il osait lui parler. Il osait lui parler, en le regardant dans les yeux, tout en le trahissant de la manière la plus abjecte possible ? Oikawa se sentait outré, déshonoré, au bord de la crise de nerf.

\- Iwa-chan... murmura t-il. Comment ? Comment as-tu pu...

Interloqué, Iwaizumi releva la tête.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu chiales ?

\- Je transpire des yeux !

Il essuya les grosses larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux d'un geste rageur et s'avança avec colère.

\- J'avais confiance en toi !

Lorsqu'il posa brutalement ses mains sur la petite table de la cuisine, Iwaizumi se releva vivement.

\- Oï, Trashykawa, t'es enceint ou quoi ?

\- C'était mes fraises, Iwa-chan ! Tu as mangé mes fraises ! Tu as fini _mes_ fraises ! Avec ma chantilly ! Je les avais laissé dans le frigo pour les manger ce soir, et tu viens d'engloutir _mes_ fraises, à _moi_.

Il y eu un instant de flottement, puis Iwaizumi prit la parole avec un calme surprenant.

\- Oikawa ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Va te faire soigner, s'il-te-plait.


	3. 2

**02.**

Iwaizumi Hajime n'était décidément pas du matin. Il avait du mal à se réveiller, du mal à se lever, et du mal à avancer jusqu'à son armoire pour choisir ses vêtements. Il adorait dormir, et sa chambre était un endroit si calme et apaisant, là où aucune bête indésirable n'entrait. Jamais. Oui, c'était un très gros sous-entendu, vous avez bien remarqué.

Ce matin là, Iwaizumi n'était pas réveillé. Sa chambre était très dérangée, et il était légèrement en retard. De trente minutes. Bon peut-être un petit peu trop en retard.

Il s'était dépêché, avait manqué de s'étaler de tout son long au milieu de sa chambre en se prenant les pieds dans une paire de chaussure, et lorsqu'il avait enfin atteint sa commode, il avait au hasard attrapé un caleçon propre et un t-shirt, puis s'était rué dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et accessoirement se coiffer.

Puis, à travers le miroir de cette minuscule salle de bain, il avait remarqué un détail très inquiétant. Qui lui donna immédiatement envie de crier sur quelqu'un.

\- OIKAWA !

Aussitôt appelé, aussitôt arrivé, Oikawa passa la porte de la salle de bain avec un tablier de cuisine et une poêle dans la main droite.

\- Iwa-chan ? Tu cries vraiment fort de si bon matin et... je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as appelé alors que t'es à moitié à poil dans la salle de bain ?

Une veine apparut sur le front d'Iwaizumi.

\- Y'a rien qui te dérange ?

Oikawa haussa un sourcil et le toisa de haut en bas.

\- Là tout de suite, non rien du tout.

Inspirer, expirer. Sa mère serait triste d'assister à son enterrement. Et le brun aimait bien la mère de cet imbécile, elle était gentille. Et elle faisait bien les gâteaux.

\- Regarde plus bas.

Oikawa rougit aussitôt.

\- Iwa-chan... t'es vraiment direct aujourd'hui.

Expiration.

\- MON CALEÇON ABRUTI ! QU'EST-CE QU'UN DE TES CALEÇONS FAISAIT DANS MA COMMODE ?

\- Et, répondit Oikawa d'un ton outré, pourquoi tu penses que c'est obligatoirement l'un des miens ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Iwaizumi qui lui renvoya une expression blasée

\- J'ai la tête du type qui porte des sous-vêtements aliens ?

\- Euh...

\- On est d'accord. Donc, continua t-il avec un calme inquiétant, comment ce caleçon alien s'est-il retrouvé dans ma commode ? Tu ne fais pas la lessive.

Oikawa resta immobile un instant, semblant rechercher une excuse, puis finalement fit un pas en arrière.

\- Je... tes caleçons sont... ils sont...ils sont plus.. doux ? Et eux..je me disais que si je remplissais ta commode avec... euh, bah les miens, tu... remarquerais pas ?

Inspiration.

\- Tu me piques mes caleçons ?

Expiration.

\- Iwa-chan ?

Inspiration.

\- Oikawa. Cours. Maintenant.

Et le soir lorsqu'il rentra, Iwaizumi déposa six caleçons neufs, les mêmes que les siens, sur le lit d'Oikawa.

Mais si vous lui posez la question, il niera les faits. Jusqu'à sa mort.


	4. 3

**03.**

Parfois, Oikawa agissait comme une vraie fille. Il gémissait, suppliait, boudait, se manucurait les ongles des pieds - et Iwaizumi trouvait cela très glauque, surtout quand il le surprenait à le faire -, et parfois encore, le brun aurait réellement préféré avoir une vraie fille avec lui, parce qu'il était complètement et intimement persuadé que les filles, c'était moins chiant.

Alors oui, parfois, lorsqu'il était seul, Iwaizumi s'asseyait sur le sol de sa cuisine et se mettait à prier le dieu des colocations pour que la mère d'Oikawa arrive le soir à l'improviste pour ramener son fils à la maison pour la soirée. Dîner de famille improvisé. Et oui, elle avait déjà fait ça. Sauf qu'à chaque fois, elle embarquait le brun avec elle. Parce qu'il faisait parti de la famille. Et Iwaizumi arrêtait immédiatement de prier.

Le brun aussi avait ses défauts bien sûr. Il cuisinait comme un pied, mettait de l'eau partout lorsqu'il prenait sa douche, s'endormait tout le temps dans le canapé, et ronflait. Mais malgré l'être plein de défauts qu'il était, il lui arrivait également d'être gentil. Parfois. Enfaîte, il l'était surtout lorsqu'Oikawa arrivait avec sa tête de supplication, pour lui demander _gentiment_ un service.

Comme maintenant.

\- Iwa-chan ?

Il soupira.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu regardes un film avec moi ce soir ?

\- Tu t'es fait larguer ?

\- Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de me faire larguer pour regarder un film avec toi ?

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Bon d'accord, je me suis fait larguer.

Nouveau soupir.

\- Commande pizza.

Et Iwaizumi mit au moins dix minutes à séparer Oikawa de son cou, ce dernier lui répétant encore et encore qu'il était le meilleur.


	5. 4

**4.**

Oikawa avait peur de beaucoup de choses. Il avait peur des insectes qu'Iwaizumi affectionnait tant, il avait peur d'un jour se réveiller et découvrir qu'il avait été enlevé par des aliens - ça, à vrai dire, c'était son rêve - sans Iwa-chan - et ça son cauchemar -. Il avait toujours peur de s'électrocuter en dévissant les ampoules, et lorsqu'il se levait la nuit, il sprintait littéralement jusqu'aux toilettes avec son téléphone, et ne regardait surtout jamais derrière lui.

En bref donc, Oikawa était une vraie poule mouillée. Pourtant, il y avait une chose dont il n'était absolument pas effrayé, et c'était l'orage. Les éclairs, il trouvait ça beau, et le tonnerre, il trouvait ça puissant. Aucune peur, donc.

Pourtant, depuis le début, à chaque orage, Oikawa se faufilait en douce dans la chambre d'Iwaizumi, et se glissait purement et simplement dans son lit.

Iwa-chan le savait ; aucun des deux n'avaient peur. Pourtant il acceptait de l'accueillir dans ses draps, le sentant se coller à lui et souffler dans son cou. Ce n'était pas spécialement dérangeant, et le corps chaud d'Oikawa lui permettait presque de mieux dormir.

Ils avaient chacun une excuse toute faite pour cette situation, pour se forcer à penser que ce n'était pas grave.

Alors ils s'endormaient, ensemble, et faisaient comme si de rien n'était le lendemain. Puis recommençaient au prochain orage.


	6. 5

Le matin, Oikawa avait sa petite routine. Il se levait tôt, prenait sa douche, s'appliquait tout un tas de crèmes en tout genre sur le corps, se coiffait – « l'art prend du temps » – partait s'habiller dans sa chambre pour ensuite aller faire le petit déjeuné. Il détestait être en retard, et prenait toutes les précautions pour ne pas l'être. Il préparait même le repas d'Iwaizumi, parce qu'au contraire de lui, il était tout les matins à la bourre.

Et qu'il aimait bien manger avec Iwa-chan.

Sauf que ce matin là, une étape de sa petite routine matinal ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévu. Lorsqu'il était sorti de la douche, il s'était placé devant le miroir de sa petite salle de bain, avait mit son bandeau en place – pour ne pas salir ses magnifiques cheveux – et avait attrapé sa crème de jour. Il n'avait pas fait très attention, après tout avec l'habitude, ses mains faisaient le geste toutes seules. Sauf qu'une fois mise sur son visage, quelque chose l'avait interpellé.

Ça sentait bizarre, ça avait une couleur bizarre, et ça avait une consistance _vraiment_ bizarre.

Presque aussitôt, il sortit de la salle de bain à toute vitesse, son masque étrange sur la tronche et son short alien toujours sur les fesses.

– Iwaa-chaaan !

Lorsqu'il passa la porte de la chambre de son colocataire, il se prit immédiatement un oreiller dans le visage.

– Iwa-chan, tu viens de recouvrir ton coussin de la substance étrange qui se trouve sur mon magnifique visage.

Pour toute réponse, Iwaizumi grogna de désespoir.

– J'avais oublié, marmonna t-il.

Il y eu un silence.

– Tu avais oublié ? Tu...attends c'est toi qui as remplacé ma crème par ce truc ? Iwa-chan, traître !

– C'est de la mayonnaise, grogna t-il en recouvrant sa tête de sa couette.

Oikawa plissa les yeux avec attention, attendit une seconde, puis sauta sur Iwaizumi.

– Ah bah si c'est de la mayo, ça explique tout, tout va bien ! Iwa-chan, je dois reprendre ma douche...

– SHITTYKAWA VIRE TON VISAGE DE LA !

– A cause de toi !

Et une dizaine de cries, de batailles d'oreillers et de débats plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tout les deux dans la salle de bain. Oui, oui, tout les deux. En même temps.


	7. 6

Oikawa partait parfois en stage d'entraînement, pendant une semaine ou deux. Il s'en allait, se plaignant en chouinant au cou d'Iwaizumi qu'il allait lui manquer, et ce dernier était finalement obligé de le pousser dans le bus à coup de pied dans les fesses, sous les rires amusés de ses coéquipiers.

Iwaizumi avait arrêté le volley après le lycée, se concentrant sur ses études. Avec chance, leurs écoles respectives s'étaient finalement retrouvés proches, ils avaient donc décidés de commencer une collocation. Tout naturellement.

Dans ces moments là, Iwaizumi se retrouvait donc seul à l'appartement, enfin tranquille après des mois de bruits et de plaintes incessantes. Hajime aimait le calme, et avec Oikawa dans les parages, c'était littéralement mission impossible. Il était toujours partout, tout le temps, même la nuit parfois, il squattait son lit, et parfois encore, il se brossait les dents pendant que le brun prenait sa douche, et inversement. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, et Iwaizumi profitait de ses moments de solitude.

Solitude.

Il faisait sa lessive en solo, regardait la télé seul, sans personne pour poser ses jambes sur les siennes, se réveillait de nouveau en retard, et mangeait, le matin et le soir, seul.

Tranquillité.

Il faisait sa vaisselle dans le silence et, lorsqu'un orage éclata dans le semaine, il ne dormit pas de la nuit, attendant sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

 _Seul_.

Oikawa lui manquant. Chaque fois qu'il partait, il lui manquait. Et même s'il essayait de passer outre les premiers jours, à un moment ou à un autre, la solitude lui pesait trop. Il finissait _toujours_ par craquer.

Parfois, c'était le premier jour, parfois, c'était la veille de son retour.

Mais à chaque fois, il finissait par l'appeler, en prétextant une chose ou une autre. _Où t'as rangé le poivre ? Hey, si je trouve une de mes chaussettes dans ta chambre, je te fais ta fête à ton retour._ Ou encore : _C'est quel jour que tu reviens déjà ? Prends ton temps surtout._

Et lorsqu'il revenait, Iwaizumi s'endormait toujours avec un sourire idiot les sept premiers jours.


	8. 7

Oikawa aimait cuisiner. Il aimait voir le visage d'Iwaizumi lorsqu'il mangeait quelque chose de bon. Il aimait passer l'après-midi dans la cuisine, à sentir les douces odeurs de ce qu'il était entrain de préparer.

Oikawa aimait cuisiner, surtout pour les autres.

Ce jour-là, il s'était levé tôt, avait enfilé son tablier, et s'était mit au travail. Il avait cuisiné toute la matinée, puis toute l'après-midi, et lorsqu'il avait enfin mit son plat au four, Iwaizumi était rentré des cours de soutiens qu'il donnait à des premières années. Ils avaient parlé, parlé, s'étaient chamaillés, comme d'habitude, et au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux installés dans le canapé, Hajime avait demandé en fronçant les sourcils :

– Ça sent pas le brûlé ?

Et au vu de l'air horrifié qu'affichait le visage d'Oikawa, oui effectivement, cela sentait le brûlé. Il se leva à toute vitesse, s'emmêlant les jambes avec celles de son colocataire, et se précipita dans la cuisine.

– Nooooon ! Iwa-chan c'est de ta faute ! Tu m'as déconcentré !

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, et se leva également. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce et qu'il regarda au dessus de l'épaule du châtain, Iwaizumi grimaça.

– C'est mangeable ?

Après une bouchée de morceau totalement cramé, Oikawa marmonna :

– Commande pizza...

Et ils mangèrent des pizzas quatre fromages toute la soirée, Iwaizumi consolant son coloc' en lui soufflant qu'il ferait mieux la prochaine fois.


	9. 8

Lorsqu'Iwaizumi était vraiment fatigué, il ronflait pendant son sommeil. Il ne ronflait pratiquement jamais, mais lorsqu'il avait passé une journée absolument épuisante, il ronflait légèrement.

Mais même lorsqu'il était exténué, il ne voulait pas demander à Oikawa de retourner dans son lit. Enfaîte, le sentir près de lui l'aidait à se reposer, à se détendre. Il s'endormait plus rapidement, et il aimait sentir l'odeur du shampoing du châtain avant de le faire.

Sauf qu'Oikawa ne supportait pas le bruit, et l'entendre ronfler près de son oreille, tout Iwa-chan qu'il était, l'énervait légèrement. Il aimait dormir avec Hajime, et il avait même du mal tout seul.

Donc, un soir, alors qu'il était collé contre lui, le nez dans son t-shirt, Oikawa eu une idée. Il se détacha de lui doucement, sans faire de bruit, et sortit dans le couloir. Il alla jusqu'au salon sur la pointe des pieds, attrapa ce dont il avait besoin, puis revint à pas de loup dans la chambre.

Il se positionna sur son Iwa-chan sans trop s'appuyer non plus, puis lui pinça le nez avec la pince à linge.

Une seconde, deux secondes, puis...

– AÏE, putain !

Iwaizumi se releva d'un coup, mettant pas la même occasion et accidentellement un coup de boule dans le front de son vis-à-vis. Il retira rapidement la pince puis regarda Oikawa avec un air ahuri.

– Tu viens de me boucher le nez avec une pince à linge ?

Le châtain se contenta de le fixer.

– T'es vraiment taré...

Et il se tourna pour se rendormir, commençant sérieusement à douter de l'état mental de son colocataire.


	10. 9

Un soir, Oikawa ramena un chat à l'appartement. En rentrant de l'entraînement, il avait trouvé ce chat dans un carton, avec une petite gamelle vide, ses grands yeux noirs le regardant avec pitié. Le châtain l'avait fixé pendant quelques minutes puis, au moment même où il avait _miaulé_ , Oikawa l'avait prit dans ses bras et ramené aussitôt à l'appart'.

La tête qu'avait fait son coloc' lorsqu'il l'avait vu avait valu tout l'or du monde.

– _Tu_ _te fous de ma gueule_ ? avait demandé Iwaizumi en fixant le chat.

Certes, il était mignon ; caramel, avec de grand yeux et de petites moustaches. Bon, adorable.

Hajime n'avait pas mit longtemps avant de céder. D'un coté, le petit chat avec ses petits yeux tristes, et de l'autre, Oikawa avec ses petits yeux tristes.

 _Soupir._

Quelques semaines plus tard, le chat avait son propre petit lit – même s'il passait son temps dans le lit du brun, qui commençait à trouver son sommier bien trop squatté à son goût –, sa petite gamelle remplit de croquettes à la viande, il avait même un petit arbre à chat que le brun avait ramené un soir, en revenant de la fac.

Donc, le chat avait trouvé sa famille, et Oikawa était content. Enfin presque.

– Pourquoi ? demanda t-il un soir.

Iwaizumi, confortablement allongé dans le canapé, les jambes croisés et les yeux fixés sur une émission débile, se détourna un instant et haussa un sourcil en direction de son colocataire.

– Pourquoi, _quoi_?

Oikawa gonfla les joues.

– C'est _moi_ qui l'ai ramené à la maison ! C'est moi qui lui fais des câlins tout les soirs, c'est moi qui joue avec lui, et c'est _moi_ qui nettoie sa litière ! Alors, _pourquoi_!

– Mais pourquoi, _quoi_?

– Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours _toi_ qu'il vient voir ! Il est toujours avec toi ! Il dort avec toi, et c'est _ta_ joue qu'il lèche ! Il attend même devant la porte de la salle de bain quand tu prends ta douche ; c'est-pas-juste !

– Je, euh... pardon ?... Je crois?

– Iwa-chan, tu m'as volé mon chat !

Hajime soupira.

– Viens là.

Oikawa le regarda un instant, une petite moue sur son visage.

– Viens, _là_.

Et il n'hésita qu'une seconde de plus avant de venir avec lui sur le canapé, et de se positionner entre ses jambes.

– Je ne vais pas te pardonner avec un simple câlin, bouda t-il.

Iwaizumi ricana, puis tendit la main en faisant claquer sa langue. Presque aussitôt, le chat apparu sur le rebord du canapé, et vint se frotter contre la jambe du châtain. Lorsque ce dernier commença à le caresser, il ronronna.

– C'est notre chat, chuchota Hajime.

– Merci, Iwa-chan.


	11. 10

_Petit Aparté: Joyeux anniversaire à mon petit bébé d'amour, Oikawa_ _Tooru; I love u. Et Iwa-chan love u too._

XXX

Le 20 juillet de cette année là, Oikawa s'éveilla d'une façon peu conventionnelle.

Déjà, Iwaizumi n'était pas allongé à coté de lui, ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'était levé _avant_ lui. Ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé, en tout cas pas depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble. Ni depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Et ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. En conclusion, cela n'était jamais arrivé. Son colocataire était un professionnel du sommeil lourd.

Donc, lorsqu'il ne trouva pas son meilleur ami à ses cotés lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il fronça les sourcils de confusion. Le lit était froid.

Il se leva doucement, semblant complètement perdu, puis lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour sortir dans le couloir, il se fit vaguement la remarque que d'ordinaire, ils ne la fermaient jamais.

À peine eut-il mit un pied en dehors de la chambre qu'une bonne odeur se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses narines, et Tooru écarquilla les yeux. _Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas.. ?_

Accélérant le pas, il se précipita dans le salon.

Hajime avec des poêles et des casseroles dans les mains, un livre de recette devant lui, et une expression paniqué sur le visage c'était une vision qui donna à Oikawa l'envie de sourire pendant toute une semaine.

Un truc gicla sur le coté et lorsque le brun se tourna pour attraper une éponge, son regard croisa celui de son meilleur ami, et il se stoppa immédiatement. Son visage devint tout rouge et il commença à bégayer :

– Oi-Oikawa ? Je-e je croyais que tu-u te levais un peu plus tard, je-e, tu te lèves toujours aussi tôt ?

Tooru haussa un sourcil avec un léger sourire moqueur.

– Iwa-chan ? Tu essayes de faire le petit-déjeuné, ou je rêve ?

– La ferme, Shittykawa, je-je voulais juste...

Il se tut.

– Joyeux anniversaire, déclara t-il en rougissant. Je voulais faire la bouffe pour une fois, mais...

Il lança un regard aux morceaux cramés qui se trouvait dans la poêle.

– C'est pas une grande réussite.

Devant le sourire d'Oikawa, il continua, une moue qu'il prenait très rarement sur le visage.

– J'ai quand même acheté un gâteau...

Le châtain ricana et se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un câlin.

– Merci Iwa-chan !

En plus, Tooru adorait le framboisier.


	12. 11

Parfois Oikawa Tooru et Iwaizumi Hajime pouvait faire preuve d'un sérieux à toutes épreuves. Ils pouvaient se montrer matures, compréhensifs, et agir en parfaits adultes. Ils savaient prendre de bonnes décisions.

Et parfois encore, ils pouvaient agir comme les plus grands gamins du monde. Et étrangement, ce n'était pas toujours Oikawa qui démarrait les hostilités.

Ce jour-là, c'était Hajime qui avait commencé. Ils étaient tout les deux dans la cuisine, le châtain préparant leur repas du soir, quand quelque chose avait attiré son regard.

Un torchon. Petit, à carreaux rouges. Qui semblait littéralement l'appeler.

Discrètement, il attrapa le bout de tissu, et d'un coup sec, fouetta les fesses d'Oikawa en ricanant.

\- AH - Iwa-chan ! Aie, Iwa-chan arrête tu me fais mal - ah d'accord je vois, attends tu vas voir !

Et tout en laissant échapper des petits gémissements de douleur d'une virilité douteuse, il attrapa à son tour le torchon bleu et se défendit.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient finalement migré jusqu'au salon, Hajime fronça les sourcils, et fit un pouce. Aussitôt, Oikawa s'arrêta.

\- Ça sent pas le brûlé ?

Le visage du châtain afficha immédiatement une expression horrifiée.

\- Noooon !

Et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout les deux assis dans le canapé, les fesses rouges et le chat - renommé tout simplement « le chat » - allongé sur les genoux d'Iwaizumi, dégustant une magnifique pizza.


	13. 12

Un matin, Iwaizumi se réveilla avec 39°5 de fièvre. Il avait la tête lourde, le corps frigorifié, et derrière les brumes qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir entièrement les yeux, il fut tout de même content de ne pas avoir cours aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'il se leva pour se rendre aux toilettes, ses jambes étaient flageolantes et de grands frissons traversaient son échine. Une toux sèche arracha sa gorge, et presque aussitôt, une voix l'appela du salon :

\- Iwa-chan ? Tu es réveillé ? J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuné.

Et alors qu'une tête apparaissait dans le couloir, Iwaizumi toussa une nouvelle fois.

\- Iwa-chan ?

Oikawa, encore vêtu de son tablier de cuisine, s'approcha de lui, de l'inquiétude prenant forme sur ses traits.

\- Iwa-chan, t'es tout pâle.

\- J'avoue que je me sens pas super, là, marmonna t-il.

Une nouvelle quinte toux, et le châtain gonfla les joues.

\- Iwa-chan, retourne te coucher !

\- Pipi, souffla t-il.

\- Oh. Bon, bah après alors.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose de pire qu'un Oikawa de bonne humeur, c'était un Oikawa _inquiet_ , et au petit soin. Alors qu'Hajime était à bout de force sous trois couches de couvertures, Tooru passait son temps à lui demander toutes les deux minutes s'il voulait de l'eau, s'il avait faim, s'il sentait sa fièvre remonter, ou s'il avait _encore_ envie d'aller aux toilettes.

C'était insupportable.

Iwaizumi était malade, et sa tête était sur le point d'exploser.

\- Oikawa... Va mettre un masque.

\- Quoi ? Pourq...

\- Va. Mettre. Un masque.

Deux minutes plus tard, le châtain revenait dans la chambre, le visage à moitié couvert par un masque blanc.

À peine se fut-il approché du lit qu'une main saisit son poignet et il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la chambre se retourner avant que deux bras puissants se glissent autour de son torse.

\- Tu veux vraiment m'aider ? Tais-toi et laisse moi dormir.

Oikawa ricana puis trouva une position plus confortable.

\- Et fais moi des papouilles, marmonna Hajime en enfonçant son visage dans le t-shirt de son coloc'.

Et Tooru éclata de rire en posant sa main sur les cheveux noir d'Iwa-chan pour les caresser.


	14. 13

**_Petite aparté_** _:_ _Hey_ _! Comme il n'y a pas des masses d'avis sur cette fic, je pose quand même la question: elle vous plaît ? Le format est-il bien ? Les personnages pas trop_ _OOC_ _? Il n'y a pas trop de fautes ? Bref, je sais que les chapitres sont très courts, mais en tout cas sachez que j'aime vraiment écrire sur cette fiction !_

XxX

Oikawa se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'un matin, il trouva qu'Iwa-chan était carrément adorable lorsqu'il venait de se lever.

Certes, il le trouvait mignon _tout le temps, -_ depuis des années, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire contre ça - mais ce matin là, il dût littéralement courir jusqu'à la salle de bain, rouge comme une tomate, pour se débarrasser d'une certaine bosse assez encombrante et gênante. Hajime n'avait même pas relevé, trop occupé à se réveiller un minimum, à sortir ses céréales et son bol du placard, et à grogner contre son coloc' qui avait encore oublié de remettre du lait au frigo.

Tooru avait essayé d'y penser le moins possible. Il faisait comme d'habitude ; boudait, chouinait, rigolait, dormait avec son meilleur ami, et finissait le le PQ. Rien ne pouvait le trahir, sauf peut-être ses nouvelles rougeurs lorsqu'une certaine personne se trouvait trop proche. Il ne voulait rien montrer, ou tout serait terminé, il en était sûr. Il était bizarre, et Iwa-chan avait confiance en lui.

Mais petit à petit, il essaya tout de même de mettre un peu de distance. Pour voir si cela arrangeait les choses. Il sortait avec de plus en plus de filles, rentrait tard ou pas du tout, dormait désormais le plus souvent tout seul. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était mit à l'éviter.

Oikawa et Iwaizumi étaient amis, _meilleurs amis_ , depuis des années, depuis le jardin d'enfance, depuis que tout les deux avaient commencés à parler où à porter des couches culottes. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Toujours tout partagé, et ils se connaissaient tout les deux comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un. Donc, lorsqu'Oikawa commença à découcher de plus en plus souvent, sans même le prévenir - chose qu'il faisait pourtant à chaque fois, avant - il commença immédiatement à sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Un soir, il était allé le récupérer après l'entraînement, et malgré ses plaintes, l'avait ramené à l'appartement par la peau des fesses.

\- C'est quoi ton foutu problème, Shittykawa?

Il avait fini par le coincer sur le canapé, son visage exprimant une certaine colère.

\- Tu te barres de l'appart', tu m'évites, tu _détournes_ les yeux, donc je répète ; c'est quoi ton putain de problème ?

\- Iwa-chan ce n'est pas.. je.. c'est trop dur...

Hajime ne comprenait pas. Il avait toujours pensé qu'Oikawa lui disait tout, qu'il était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance. Qu'il était la personne qu'il appellerait s'il se retrouvait avec un cadavre dans le salon. Certes, Iwaizumi n'était pas très démonstratif ; il criait souvent, ne souriait pas beaucoup, et ce n'était jamais lui qui initiait les contacts physiques - ou en tout cas très rarement. Mais il aimait Oikawa. Il était la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Le châtain était son âme-sœur, et cela faisait longtemps qu'Hajime s'était résolu à n'être que son meilleur ami. Il l'aimait suffisamment pour cela.

Mais là, il l'ignorait, et c'était la pire chose qu'il aurait pu faire.

\- C'est trop dur ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- I-iwa-chan, ne me force pas à le dire, ça va.. ça va tout gâcher...

\- Oikawa.

\- Je... je suis bizarre, je suis désolé, je... je crois que je suis.. attiré par...

Il chuchota la fin, mais Iwaizumi comprit. Il comprit, parce que tout s'illumina dans son esprit. Et un sourire prit forme sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis bizarre aussi, chuchota Hajime également.

Et Tooru éclata en sanglot puis explosa de rire. En même temps. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête.


	15. 14

Oikawa et Iwaizumi avait toujours été ensemble, et étrangement, cette nouvelle étape dans leur relation n'avait finalement pas changé grand chose. Alors bien sûr, il y avait tout de même quelques petites améliorations, notamment au niveau de ce qui se passait une fois la lumière éteinte, dans la chambre. Mais – au grand soulagement d'Hajime – ils agissaient toujours comme les deux meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient au départ. Ils se bagarraient, grognaient, se faisaient des blagues pourries, et continuaient même à roter l'un devant l'autre. Aucun problème donc.

Alors oui, parfois, Iwaizumi remarquait que le châtain se collait légèrement davantage à lui lorsqu'ils regardaient un film, et qu'il avait également tendance à souvent oublier ses vêtements dans sa chambre lorsqu'il prenait sa douche, et qu'il était donc malheureusement obligé de traverser la moitié de l'appart' à moitié à poil – _oh, doux jésus_.

De la même façon, Oikawa remarquait également que le brun venait de plus en plus souvent le chercher après l'entraînement, et que ses froncements de sourcils étaient légèrement plus marqués lorsqu'il commençait à parler d'une ou plusieurs filles qui se seraient encore déclarés à lui dans la journée.

Alors oui, changements minimes, mais c'était tout de même agréable.

Lorsqu'ils avaient annoncé à leurs amis qu'ils étaient désormais ensemble, après une bonne semaine de stress en continu, ces derniers leurs avaient simplement demandé : _Ah parce que jusqu'à maintenant c'était pas le cas ?_

Cela avait été tout, et l'histoire avait été close.

Alors oui, Iwaizumi Hajime et Oikawa Tooru étaient amis. Les meilleurs. Ils se comprenaient, ils s'aimaient, à leurs façons, et désormais, ils pouvaient faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Plus de secret.

Et c'était tellement bon.


	16. 15

Depuis qu'ils étaient bébés, depuis que leurs mères respectives avaient décidés de lier leurs prénoms, depuis qu'Iwaizumi avait accidentellement marché sur la petite jambe potelée d'Oikawa pour lui donner son premier câlin; depuis tout ce temps, le brun avait été son héro. Petit, Tooru avait voulu être aussi courageux, aussi fort, aussi téméraire que son voisin; il avait voulu pouvoir être comme lui.

En grandissant, Oikawa avait fait son maximum pour être parfait. Il avait eu de bonnes notes, avait prit soin de son apparence, avait souri quand il le fallait, et il était une vraie bête du volley-ball.

Certes, pendant son adolescence, il avait eu ce qu'on pouvait appeler une baisse de régime. Il avait eu peur, le contrôle lui avait échappé, et il avait littéralement paniqué; il n'était plus le meilleur, il se sentait menacé, il avait coulé pendant un temps.

Mais Iwaizumi avait été là, il avait toujours été là. À chaque instant de sa vie. Et même s'il avait été tellement paniqué à l'idée que leurs routes se séparent après le lycée, finalement, ils s'étaient retrouvés ensembles.

Alors oui, même si le temps avait passé, qu'ils avaient grandi, et qu'il y avait eu de l'eau sous les ponts, Iwaizumi Hajime était toujours son héro. Il était celui qui venait le sauver lorsqu'une araignée commençait à le menacer. Il était celui qui retrouvait son mouton en peluche lorsqu'il le perdait, et il était celui qui essayait de lui faire à manger le jour de son anniversaire.

Son meilleur ami, son _petit-ami_ , était son héro. Et il le serait pendant encore un bon bout de temps.


	17. 16

Oikawa avait toujours été un pleurnicheur. Il supportait très mal la douleur physique, n'aimait pas les piqûres, et avait peur des films d'horreurs.

Tout cela était en accord parfait avec son coté chouineur et légèrement immature par moment – _rappelez vous le fouetté de torchon_ – et parfois, il avait vraiment besoin d'Hajime pour faire face aux problèmes, et aux choses effrayantes.

Ou parfois encore, il avait tout simplement besoin d'Hajime pour _éliminer_ le problème.

– IWA-CHAAAAAAN ! AU SECOOOUUURS !

Et alors que ce dernier regardait tranquillement la télé, à trois heure du matin – insomnie que voulez-vous – , Iwaizumi sursauta brusquement, faisant bondir le chat qui lui griffa la joue au passage.

– IWAAAA-CHA –

– TA GUEULE OIKAWA !

Débarquant dans la chambre avec irritation, Hajime ne s'attendait pas, mais pas _du tout,_ à trouver Oikawa debout sur le lit, la lampe de la table de chevet dans les mains, semblant à deux doigts de faire une crise d'hystérie.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? demanda t-il avec un air ahuri.

Tooru se retourna vers lui avec un air paniqué.

– Elle me regardait, Iwa-chan ! Elle me regardait avec ses yeux, dans le noir, je l'ai senti et, et elle était là !

Hajime ouvrit grand la bouche avec un air désespéré.

– Attends... tu gueules comme un fou à trois heure du mat' parce que... y'a une araignée sur le mur ?T'étais pas censé dormir toi, déjà ?

– Je te dis que je l'ai _senti_ , Iwa-chan. _Elle était là_.

Iwaizumi frissonna.

– T'es vraiment flippant, Oikawa.

Il s'approcha rapidement du mur, enleva son chausson, et écrasa l'araignée sans le moindre petit scrupule.

– Bon, maintenant, tout est ok. Lâche cette lampe.

– Viens te coucher avec moi.

– Quoi ? Je –

– Iwa-chan, je suis sur qu'elle n'était pas seule, viens te coucher. S'il-te-plaît.

Le brun haussa sourcil puis sourit.

– Je vais éteindre la télé, j'attrape le chat et j'arrive.

Et Oikawa sourit également.

– Et repose cette foutue lampe.


	18. 17

Oikawa était une chochotte. Une vraie. Il avait peur de tout, n'aimait pas avoir mal, et ne supportait pas les insectes.

Donc, s'il y avait bien une fête que Tooru détestait par dessus tout, c'était bien Halloween. Les citrouilles lui donnaient de l'urticaire, les gamins déguisés à tout les coins de rues le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise, et une fois, lorsqu'il était petit, il avait confondu une araignée en plastique d'une vraie, et l'avait attrapé à main nue. Il avait hurlé, et était désormais traumatisé à vie.

Alors, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui le soir du 31 octobre, et qu'un loup-garou l'accueilli sur le pas de sa porte, Oikawa la referma immédiatement en lâchant un cri ridicule.

Les yeux écarquillés, il inspira un coup avant de la rouvrir plus doucement. À l'intérieur, Iwaizumi avait retiré son masque et le regardait avec un air blasé.

– T'es sérieux là ? demanda t-il.

– Pourquoi tu m'attendais devant la porte habillé comme ça ? couina Tooru en serrant son sac en bandoulière contre son torse.

– Bah, à la base je voulais te faire peur, mais je crois que ça a un peu trop bien marché...

– Enfoiré, marmonna Oikawa en le bousculant pour entrer dans l'appart.

Il passa une bonne dizaine de minutes à se répéter le discours sur la confiance en sortant deux steaks hachés du frigo, puis passa dix minutes de plus à maudire son abruti de petit ami car il était un vrai crétin. Il avait peur de tout, détestait Halloween, et Hajime le savait.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il s'était finalement installé dans le canapé pour regarder des dessins animés – toutes les chaînes étaient prisent d'assauts par les films d'horreurs – , le brun arriva près de lui en silence et s'assit à ses cotés.

– Ah parce que tu me piques mes pyjamas maintenant ? demanda Oikawa en lorgnant sur le short aliens de son coloc'.

Iwaizumi ne dit rien, sorti un paquet de fraise tagada, en prit une et lui tendit le reste.

Tooru haussa un sourcil.

– Bon d'accord on fait la paix.

Et alors qu'il attrapait le paquet et que son copain s'installait contre lui, il se dit que finalement, il y avait tout de même un tout petit avantage à cette fête stupide. Les bonbons. Et les petits-amis qui devenait subitement câlin.


	19. 18

Oikawa aimait l'hiver. Il l'avait toujours aimé. Il aimait la neige, il aimait le froid, il aimait devoir voler les sweat-shirts d'Iwa-chan et il aimait encore plus remarquer que ce dernier _aimait_ le voir porter ses vêtements, même s'il grognait quand même pour la forme.

Il aimait commencer des batailles de boule de neige, enfoncer de la glace dans les cols de tout ceux qu'il croisait, et pouvoir enfin avoir une bonne excuse pour se coller à Hajime le soir avant de dormir.

En résumé, Oikawa adorait l'hiver.

Et depuis quelques années, il devait l'amour qu'il éprouvait envers cette saison à une tout autre raison.

Le 24 décembre au soir, Iwaizumi Hajime et Oikawa Tooru passèrent le réveillon de Noël ensemble. Le brun avait acheté une bouteille de champagne bon marché pendant la journée et Tooru était rentré plus tôt de l'entraînement. _Leur première fête en couple_.

Hajime avait eu légèrement peur pendant quelques jours. Cela changerait-il quelque chose ? Il n'en savait rien. Le brun n'aimait pas se prendre la tête et imaginer les réactions de son abruti de meilleur ami – petit-copain, c'était déjà largement prise de tête. Il avait donc finalement laissé tomber, et avait tout simplement décidé d'attendre, de voir, et de profiter de sa première fête en amoureux. Oui, parfois, il pouvait être vraiment fleur bleu, mais jamais il ne dirait ça à voix haute.

Donc, le soir, lorsqu'il vit le châtain passer la porte avec son grand sourire, un petit paquet de neige reposant sur ses cheveux, Iwaizumi ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot à son tour.

Il s'était encore inquiété pour rien.


	20. 19

Lorsqu'il déchira le papier rose fushia que le châtain lui tendait, Hajime sentit immédiatement ses lèvres frémir et un sourire se former. Il posa les doigts sur la surface doucereuse et satinée de l'écharpe rouge et lâcha un ricanement.

– Comment t'as su ? demanda t-il dans un souffle.

Oikawa explosa de rire, enroula ses bras autours du cou d'Iwaizumi et lui lâcha un bisou sonore sur la joue.

– T'es un vrai râleur Iwa-chan, et t'as le cou tout rouge quand on sort, alors...

– Merci...

Lui offrant un nouveau sourire, Tooru attrapa la petite boîte en carton enroulé dans du papier à carreau bleu et haussa un sourcil.

– C'est marrant, cette couleur ressemble vachement à celle du caleçon que je t'ai piqué hier.

– J'étais sûr que c'était toi ! s'exclama Hajime avec un air outré.

Et alors qu'Oikawa continuait de s'esclaffer comme une baleine, il reprit tout de même sa respiration quelques secondes afin de déchirer le papier et ouvrir le carton.

Presque aussitôt, son rire s'arrêta.

– Tu m'as offert un..

– Kigurumi Totoro. Je sais, je suis génial.

– Iwa-chan !

Il se jeta sur lui, enroula de nouveau ses bras autours des épaules d'Iwa-chan, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

– Merci, murmura t-il, front contre front.

Et lorsqu'ils regardèrent la ville, tout les deux sur leur balcon, presque deux heures plus tard, Iwaizumi glissa timidement sa main dans celle de son coloc', de légères rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues.


	21. 20

Il y avait vraiment peu de chose qu'Iwaizumi Hajime regrettait dans sa vie. Il assumait pratiquement à chaque fois ses décisions, et pensait rarement qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix. Sauf quand les conséquences de ses actes étaient plutôt désastreuses. Là, il avouait qu'il doutait _franchement_ de ses choix.

Comme maintenant, à vrai dire. Dans l'instant, Iwaizumi voulait _réellement_ revenir en arrière. Il aurait voulu se revoir, au moment où il avait commandé ce fichu truc sur internet, et se tirer une balle.

Qu'il était con.

Il _savait_ pourtant, que c'était un peu étrange qu'il n'ait jamais eut aucun fantasme. Rien du tout. Peut-être les lunettes, et encore, ça dépendait réellement des fois.

Donc, il aurait dû faire plus attention. Oikawa passait son temps à moitié à poil dans l'appart', et effectuait parfois des poses plutôt sexy lorsqu'ils étaient dans leur lit, et bien sûr, il n'était pas moine, ça lui faisait de l'effet. Mais jamais _à ce point_.

Oikawa était devant lui, assis sur le canapé, vêtu de ce _foutu_ kigurumi Totoro. Depuis Noël, le châtain le portait tout le temps lorsqu'il dormait, lorsqu'il mangeait, lorsqu'il regardait la télé, et même lorsqu'il nettoyait la litière du chat. Heureusement que le brun était là pour le forcer à l'enlever afin de le nettoyer.

Mais là n'était pas le problème dans l'instant présent. Le problème était qu'Hajime s'était découvert un fantasme envers son petit ami portant son foutu kigurumi Totoro, et qu'il commençait à saturer.

Pourquoi lui avait-il offert ça ?

 _Qu'il était con._

Prenant une grande inspiration, Iwaizumi s'avança dans le salon et s'assit à coté de Tooru, droit comme un piquet.

– Oikawa, il faut que je te parle.

Presque aussitôt, le châtain se tendit et pinça les lèvres.

– Oui ? demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

Hajime fronça les sourcils.

– Euh, c'est rien de grave, détends toi.

Il vit ses épaules se rabaisser, et les traits de son visage s'assouplir.

– Bien. Il faut que tu arrêtes de porter ce truc.

– Quoi ?

– Il faut que tu arrêtes de porter ce truc, s'il-te-plaît.

– Bah pourquoi ?

– Pour ma santé. Ma santé mentale. Et la santé de ce qui se trouve en bas également.

– Tu me trouves moche avec ?

Iwaizumi inspira fortement, puis expira. Il fallait qu'il arrête de le regarder comme ça, et qu'il _enlève cette foutu capuche._

– Non. C'est pour ça que je voudrais _vraiment_ que tu l'enlèves. _Pitié_.

Tout d'un coup, Oikawa haussa les sourcils et un grand sourire se peignit sur son visage. Il prit le chat, le posa par terre, et s'approcha du brun avec un petit sourire pervers.

– _Iwa-chan._

Hajime déglutit.

– Oikawa, non –

Il plissa les yeux.

– Oh, et puis merde.

Et alors qu'il attrapait l'arrière du crâne du châtain en passant la main dans ses cheveux, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Exactement _oh et puis merde._

Après tout désormais, il avait le droit de ne pas résister.


	22. 21

Oikawa adorait regarder la pluie. Il adorait voir les rues devenir tout d'un coup humides, plus foncées, et il adorait voir les gens lever la tête vers le ciel lorsqu'ils commençaient à sentir des gouttes tomber. Il adorait pouvoir ainsi se promener dehors en ayant l'impression de n'être que seul au monde, et il adorait avoir une excuse pour sortir enfin son parapluie Totoro (il avait offert le même version dinosaure à Hajime).

Donc, lorsqu'il se leva ce matin là et vit que le ciel était noir et qu'un orage grondait, Oikawa ne put retenir un petit sourire de satisfaction. Il enfila aussitôt ses bottes en caoutchoucs roses fuchsias, attrapa son imperméable et son parapluie, et ouvrit la porte avec un sourire.

– Oikawa, attends !

Presque aussitôt, ce dernier se retourna et haussa un sourcil. Iwaizumi était en train de se battre avec son sweat-shirt imprimé '' _too_ _gay for_ _this_ _world''_ – cadeau d'une de leur amie, fervente fan de leur adorable couple –, une biscotte pleine de Nutella dans la bouche, et une paire de chaussette dépassant de la poche arrière de son jean.

– Iwa-chan ?

Le dit Iwa-chan s'étouffa quelques secondes avec les miettes de sa biscotte puis déclara d'une petite voix :

– Je peux venir avec toi ? Enfin je veux dire, doit pas y avoir grand monde dans la rue. On pourrait...

Il rougit.

– Se tenir la main ? 'Fin je sais pas, hein, je dis ça comme ça...

Un grand sourire plein d'innocence s'étira sur les lèvres du châtain ; il attrapa le parapluie dinosaure d'Iwaizumi dans le placard et lui tendit la main.

– J'allais chercher du pain, et je serais ravi que tu m'accompagnes.

– Si tu insistes, marmonna Iwa-chan, les joues brûlantes, en enfilant ses chaussettes.

Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, l'une de leur voisine regarda par sa fenêtre, elle put apercevoir un dinosaure tenir la main à un Totoro tout sourire, la pluie tombant autour d'eux en une certaine symphonie.


	23. 22

Oikawa était un gamin. Il avait eu la capacité, en grandissant, de garder ce coté rêveur et enfantin. Certes, parfois, il pouvait faire des efforts, et se montrer mature quand il le voulait. Mais parfois encore, il agissait réellement comme le plus gros bébé qu'Iwaizumi ait jamais vu.

Et en tant que meilleur petit ami de tout les temps, il savait ce qui pouvait lui faire plaisir.

Donc, lorsque Pâque arriva, il se leva plus tôt, fit tout pour ne pas réveiller son coloc', puis alla chercher les œufs en chocolats qu'il avait acheté et caché dans le placard de l'entrée la veille. Il ouvrit tous les paquets, puis mit tout en place.

Il était génial. Vive lui.

Lorsque son petit ami se leva et arriva dans le salon dans son _foutu kigurumi_ , il le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte.

– Tu t'es levé avant moi ?

– T'inquiète, ça deviendra pas une habitude.

Il lui lança un regard en coin doublé d'un sourire satisfait.

– J'ai caché 50 œufs dans l'appart'. Bonne chance.

Oikawa lâcha une sorte de « hiiii » strident, puis sauta sur Iwaizumi pour lui embrasser la joue. Il fit aussitôt demi-tour en sautillant et commença à regarder sur et sous tous les meubles qu'il croisait.

Il avait le meilleur petit ami du monde.


	24. 23

**23**.

Dans les faits, Iwaizumi et Oikawa avaient toujours été plutôt honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. En excluant la période où leurs sentiments respectifs étaient complètement embrouillés, ils se disaient la vérité en face, même quand cette dernière était désagréable à entendre. L'honnêteté était la base de leur relation, d'avantage même que leur étrange complicité.

Pourtant, il y avait bien une chose qu'Iwaizumi ne voulait pas qu'Oikawa découvre. Il avait sa fierté, et il aimait être capable de penser qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à déballer tout son amour à la moindre occasion. Alors oui, il était timide, surtout de ce coté là, et oui, il savait qu'Oikawa acceptait ses petites attentions à leurs justes valeurs.

Donc, malgré tout cela, il y avait quelque chose qu'Oikawa ne devait surtout pas découvrir. Et tout ce qu'il ne devait surtout pas découvrir se trouvait dans l'application ''coffre-fort'' de son téléphone, bien cachée sur la troisième page dans un regroupement d'applications inutiles.

Iwaizumi avait toujours trouvé qu'Oikawa était adorable. Certes, il gardait cette dernière pensée pour lui – sa fierté, souvenez-vous –, mais cela n'empêchait pas ses neurones de se mettre à danser la macarena chaque fois que son désormais petit-ami effectuait cette moue. _Celle là._ Bref, lorsque l'on regardait tout cela d'un certain angle, il était légèrement gaga de son copain, car après tout cet idiot avait été plutôt gâté par la nature. Il avait le droit, il avait des excuses.

Et donc, il aimait le prendre en photo. Lorsqu'il dormait, lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné, lorsqu'il cuisinait – oui, même dans _ces moments là_ , il était canon, et le pire c'était que cela n'en devenait même pas lassant. C'était épuisant.

Sauf qu'Oikawa ne devait rien découvrir, sinon il en entendrait encore parler dans 60 ans, lorsqu'ils se retrouveront dans leur maison de retraite pour petits vieux chiants et râleurs. Là, il faisait allusion à Oikawa, pas à lui. Donc mot de passe et tout le reste. Le nécessaire.

Mais le problème qui se présentait ici, c'était que justement, ils se connaissaient un peu trop bien, et que Tooru était loin d'être idiot, malheureusement. Il savait qu'il plaisait à Iwaizumi, et il savait également que ce dernier lui cachait certaines choses, et que ces certaines choses étaient sur son téléphone.

Second problème Oikawa était totalement largué pour tout ce qui concernait la technologie. Cela faisait des années qu'il se trimbalait partout avec son petit Nokia rose fluo, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. C'était Iwa-chan qui lançait les épisodes qu'ils les regardaient à la télé – c'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait été l'acheter, et l'ordinateur qui se trouvait dans leur salon était celui d'Hajime. C'était également son meilleur ami qui lui commandait ses livres et qui répondait à ses mails important.

Donc, lorsqu'il se retrouva devant l'écran du smartphone d'Iwaizumi alors que ce dernier était parti se doucher, il fit une grimace et essaya absolument toutes les applications qu'il voyait. Les roses, les bleus, une orange, trois vertes. Heureusement pour lui qu'Hajime était long sous la douche, car il ne semblait pas près de trouver ce que ce dernier lui cachait.

Lorsqu'au bout d'un certain temps, il réussi enfin à trouver un application ''coffre-fort'' qui refusait de s'ouvrir sans autorisation, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être enfin trouvé. Il essaya un code : la date de naissance d'Iwa-chan, qui ne marcha pas. Il essaya celle de sa mère, cela ne fonctionna pas non plus. Il tenta finalement sa propre date de naissance, juste au cas où, mais cela n'eut pas plus d'effet.

Mais peut-être avait-il oublié qu'au bout de trois essaies, l'application se bloquait, et prenait une photo en plus de cela.

Lorsqu'il entendit du bruit venant de la douche, il reposa le téléphone en vitesse et se précipita dans le canapé en attrapa un livre au hasard.

Alors qu'Hajime sortait tranquillement de la douche, une serviette autour du cou, il remarqua que son téléphone ne se trouvait plus dans la poche de son jean, mais posé sur ses vêtements. Il l'alluma en fronçant les sourcils.

La dernière photo sur son album était un plan très rapproché de Tooru qui plissait les yeux avec colère.

Il rit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il tapa la date où ils avaient commencé à vivre ensemble pour déverrouiller l'application.

Il sourit.


	25. 24

**24**.

Iwaizumi et Oikawa se connaissaient depuis presque toujours. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lorsqu'ils étaient encore de petits bébés – Oikawa avait toujours tenu à préciser qu'il avait bien évidemment été le plus beau bébé des deux –, et leurs mères avaient été si enjouée d'accoucher la même année qu'elles avaient décidé d'accorder les prénoms de leurs deux fils respectifs. ''Obstiné'' et ''intrépide'' étaient les mots que formaient ensemble ''Hajime'' et ''Tooru''.

Donc, lorsqu'ils étaient petits, avant même qu'ils ne décident d'habiter ensemble, avant qu'ils n'entre au même collège, alors même qu'ils commençaient à vouloir jouer au volley-ball, Oikawa avait toujours été une petite nature.

Il n'avait jamais aimé les films d'horreurs, et avait dormi la lumière allumé pendant deux semaines lorsqu'Iwaizumi lui avait simplement raconté une légende qu'il avait entendu à l'école dans la journée.

Un soir, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis moins d'une heure sur la ville et que normalement, Tooru aurait dû se trouver tranquillement dans son lit, sa mère entendit un hurlement qui lui retourna l'estomac. Avec panique, elle se leva rapidement et courut vers la chambre de son fils. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte en grand avec les yeux écarquillés, elle trouva Oikawa debout sur son lit, pointant son placard avec peur.

– Il y a quelque chose ! cria t-il. Il y a quelque chose dans le placard !

Sa mère le regarda en silence pendant quelques secondes.

– Tooru, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien.

Elle s'approcha, et fit asseoir son fils sur son lit.

– Tu as dû faire un cauchemar –

– Non ! Non, je te jure qu'il y a quelque chose ! Je l'ai vu, il a des griffes et des piques et –

– Tooru !

Il se tut.

– Je vais regarder, d'accord ? Je vais te montrer qu'il n'y a rien, et que tout va bien.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le placard.

– Tu vois, il n'y a rien, ce n'était que dans ton rêve –

Elle ouvra. Et hurla.

Tooru hurla.

Hajime hurla.

– Hajime-kun ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au nom de dieu !

Il le fixa, vêtu de son pyjama en forme de dinosaure, un paquet de bonbon dans les mains.

– Demain c'est son anniversaire. Je voulais lui faire une surprise.

Elle le fixa à son tour.

– En te cachant dans son placard ?

Il hocha la tête.

Elle se retourna pour regarder son fils. Il regardait Iwaizumi avec un grand sourire.

– Iwa-chan ! Merci !

Et il se jeta dans ses bras.

Finalement, M. Oikawa fut obligée d'appeler la mère d'Hajime, car ce dernier était parti en fin d'après-midi et n'était jamais revenu. Il resta tout de même avec Tooru toute la nuit.


	26. 25

**25**.

 **Iwa-chan – 11h57.**

Mais arrête de m'appeler ! C'est pas possible tu n'es parti que depuis deux jours. Grandi un peu, on dirait un vrai bébé.

 **Trashikawa – 11h57.**

MAIS IWA-CHAAAAAAN TU ME MANQUES

 **Trashikawa – 11h59.**

IWA-CHAN ?

 **Trashikawa – 00h03.**

Iwa-chan ? Ça va faire 5 minutes ;(((

 **Trashikawa – 00h14.**

Iwa-chan, d'accord j'arrête de t'appeler, t'as gagné. Arrête de bouder.

 **Trashikawa – 00h15.**

Iwa-chan, stop c'est pas drôle.

 **Trashikawa – 00h17.**

Je sais qu'il est tard, Iwa-chan stp j'ai vraiment envie de te parler.

 **Trashikawa – 00h19.**

Iwa-chan ?

 **Trashikawa – 00h23.**

Iwa-chan tu m'inquiètes. Réponds, même si c'est pour m'insulter.

 **Trashikawa – 00h25.**

Ça va faire 20 minutes.

 **Trashikawa – 00h32.**

Hajime ? Je te préviens si tu ne réponds pas je vais appeler les voisins.

 **Trashikawa – 00h34.**

Iwaizumi Hajime déconne pas tu sais que j'en suis capable, j'ai le numéro de la petite vielle du quatrième !

 **Trashikawa – 00h43.**

HAJIME

 **Iwa-chan – 00h51.**

Re, désolé.

 **Iwa-chan – 00h51.**

J'avais fait tomber mon téléphone dans les toilettes.

 **Iwa-chan – 00h52.**

Tu savais qu'il était waterproof ?

 **Trashikawa – 00h53.**

IWA-CHAN BORDEL

 **Iwa-chan – 00h53.**

Va falloir que tu m'expliques comment t'as chopé le numéro de la vielle du quatrième.


	27. 26

**26.**

Lorsque la décision d'habiter ensemble avait été prise, Iwaizumi et Oikawa avaient organisé un tableau de répartition des tâches. Ils avaient chacun des activités ou corvées qu'ils préféraient ou détestaient faire, et ils s'étaient arrangés ensemble sur ce que chacun ferait Hajime adorait faire la vaisselle et Oikawa la cuisine, le brun n'avait rien contre le nettoyage du salon et de la cuisine, en revanche faire la salle de bain le faisait profondément chier. Chacun faisait sa chambre et sa lessive, et les autres taches ménagères avaient été distribuées de la même façon.

Donc, tout cela roulait comme sur des roulettes depuis des années maintenant, et ils se prenaient rarement la tête pour des choses comme ça.

Seulement cette après-midi là, alors qu'Iwaizumi sortait de cours et marchait à pieds jusqu'à l'appartement, il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

– Allô ?

– Iwa-chan !

Hajime grimaça. Ce n'était pas tant le surnom débile que lui avait donné son ami depuis leur enfance qui le dérangeait, mais plutôt les bruits parasites qui faisaient grésiller le téléphone.

– Mais t'es où là ? demanda t-il en s'arrêtant au milieu du trottoir.

– À l'entraînement. Il y a eu quelques empêchements et je ne pourrais pas rentrer avant ce soir. C'était à moi de faire les courses et le frigo est vide, tu crois que tu pourrais y aller ?

Le brun regarda sa montre. Il n'était que dix-huit heures, il avait amplement le temps.

– Laisse moi faire, lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

 **XXX**

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée, Oikawa rentra à la maison, complètement exténué. Plein de sueur et les jambes en coton, il se précipita presque immédiatement sous la douche. Son copain le suivit du regard, assis dans le canapé devant la télévision, un livre dans les mains.

Lorsque Tooru sortit de la salle de bain, il alla embrasser Hajime sur le front, puis lui demanda de lui raconter sa journée. Alors que le brun parlait, son meilleur ami se rendit à la cuisine dans l'intention de leur préparer quelque chose.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit le frigidaire...

– Iwa-chan ?

– Quoi ?

– C'est quoi ça ?

– Bah les courses ?

Le châtain se retourna vers lui, un air dubitatif sur le visage.

– Hajime, il n'y a que de la bière là dedans.

Iwaizumi se retourna et posa son livre sur une couverture.

– J'ai mis la bouffe dans le placard.

Oikawa fronça les sourcils, quelque peu déconcerté, et alla ouvrir le dit placard. Son expression se fit perdue et il prit l'un des pots dans sa main.

– C'est quoi, ça ?

– Bah des ramens.

Hajime ne semblait réellement pas comprendre.

– Iwa-chan, où sont les œufs, les fruits, les légumes ?

– Je savais pas quoi prendre alors j'ai pris des ramens instantanés à la place. Y'a un problème ?

Oikawa le regardait fixement, la bouche grande ouverte.

– T'es conscient qu'on peut pas seulement se nourrir de nouilles instantanées ? C'est dégueu en plus –

– Pardon ?!

Le châtain sursauta.

– C'est quoi ton problème ?

– Mais c'est quoi _ton_ problème ! Sacrilège ! Blasphème !

Il cligna des yeux, perdus.

– Mais Iwa-chan t'es pas bien ?

Le brun se leva brusquement.

– HORREUR ET DAMNATION ! Je veux divorcer ! Je ne peux pas vivre avec quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les ramens c'est IMPOSSIBLE !

Et il quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Oikawa, toujours agenouillé devant le placard, regardait l'endroit où son petit-ami avait disparu avec des yeux ronds.

– Mais – hein ?

Et Iwaizumi ne lui reparla que quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il tentait de lui faire avaler des nouilles de force en lui tenant les joues.

 **XXX**

Merci pour vos avis, vos commentaires, je vous aime.


	28. 27

**27.**

Depuis le début, depuis leur enfance partagée, depuis que leurs mères respectives avaient décidé de les faire garder par la même baby-sitter, depuis qu'ils étaient entrés aux mêmes écoles, depuis _tout ce temps_ , ils avaient pour ainsi dire tout partagé. Les jouets d'Oikawa étaient ceux d'Hajime, et l'inverse était tout aussi vrai. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des crises de jalousie, un peu comme lorsqu'une sœur ou un frère se sent seul et défavorisé par rapport à l'autre, mais à chaque fois, cela ne durait pas très longtemps ; ils étaient, après tout, incapable de survivre l'un sans l'autre.

Donc, lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à vivre ensemble, très vite les choses avaient dégénéré ; Oikawa piquait les fringues d'Iwa-chan, ce dernier lui volait sa bouffe, bref, ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord sur la limite – très floue – des choses.

Un soir, alors qu'Hajime s'était tranquillement posé devant la télévision, le chat sur les genoux et un verre de jus d'orange frais dans la main, il fut assez surpris de voir son colocataire arriver derrière lui en lui cachant les yeux.

– Devine qui c'est ?

D'humeur légère, le brun laissa échapper un petit sourire.

– C'est marrant, j'étais pourtant certain qu'on était que deux à vivre ici, lui répondit-il en posant son verre sur le petit tabouret à coté du canapé.

Tooru grogna, comme si pendant quelques secondes, il avait _réellement_ oublié ce détail.

– C'est même pas drôle, souffla t-il.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car le brun lui attrapa les avants bras et le fit passer par dessus le sofa. Il lâcha un cri – très peu viril, n'allons pas se mentir – et atterrit avec lourdeur sur les genoux d'Iwaizumi, faisant fuir le chat qui lui feula dessus avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine les fesses en l'air.

– C'est marrant, commença le brun, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que plus le temps passe...

– ... plus ce chat nous prend de haut, termina son petit ami.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire de concert. Cela durant un bon moment, et lorsqu'ils se calmèrent enfin, le châtain reposa sa tête contre le torse d'Hajime et souffla :

– J'en ai marre des révisions, je peux rester un peu avec toi ?

Et son vis-à-vis se contenta de lui sourire tendrement avant de lui embrasser le front. Oikawa sourit à tour, puis se releva un peu, assez pour se glisser sous le pull du brun pour venir se coller à lui. Heureusement qu'il avait eu la bonne idée – à son dernier anniversaire – de lui offrir ce pull – _Trashikawa_ _is_ _mine_ – bien trop grand qui lui permettait de faire cela.

Le brun ne dit rien, se contentant de glisser sa main sous le t-shirt du châtain afin de lui caresser doucement le dos.

Même aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils avaient bien grandi et avancé ensemble dans leurs vies, ils partageaient tout.


	29. 28

**28.**

Depuis tout petit, Oikawa avait toujours eu une passion obsédante – autre que le volley-ball. Il s'était toujours senti différent à ce niveau là, comme venant d'ailleurs. Son cerveau lui faisait voir et croire des choses qu'il lui était ensuite difficile de réfuter. Alors oui, tout de même, cela avait tout de même certain coté positif – surtout pour le brun – lui trouver des cadeaux de noël ou d'anniversaire n'était alors plus tout à fait une tache difficile.

Les aliens, tel était la grande obsession de Tooru.

Il était intimement persuadé que quelque part, dans une autre galaxie, se trouvait une planète pareille à la terre, plus avancée que la notre, qui viendrait un jour à notre rencontre.

D'autre part, il avait toujours eu un léger problème lorsqu'il dormait, ses rêves lui apparaissaient pour la plupart si réels qu'il lui était difficile de faire la part des choses entre sommeil et réalité. Il se réveillait souvent complètement désorienté, obligé de récapituler ce qu'il savait vrai ou non.

C'est ainsi que cette nuit là, alors qu'Hajime dormait paisiblement – enfin seul – dans son lit, un cri résonna entre les murs de l'appartement et le réveilla en sursaut. Il cligna des yeux quelques fois pour être sur que ce n'était pas son imagination, puis entendit très clairement de lourd pas se diriger à toute vitesse dans sa direction.

Il se retint de grogner de se tint tout simplement prêt.

Sa porte s'ouvrit en un grand claquement.

– IWA-CHAAAAAAN ! S'écria Tooru en sautant sur son lit. LES ALIENS DEBARQUENT ! VITE TIENS TOI PRET, PRENDS TES AFFAIRES !

Il semblait excité comme une puce, et Hajime s'en voulu presque de gâcher ses espoirs. Le presque étant très important, car un coup d'œil en direction de son réveil lui apprit qu'il était trois heures vingts du matin.

Soupirant, il attrapa le bras du châtain, le renversa sur son lit, et colla sa bouche contre la sienne. Il y eut un instant de calme plat, jusqu'à ce qu'Oikawa lui rende son baiser. Lorsqu'il se détacha, le châtain commença immédiatement :

– Hajime, ce n'est pas le moment, il faut se dépêcher ils vont –

– Oikawa, le coupa le brun. C'était un rêve.

Il vit très clairement l'incompréhension passer dans son regard, suivit de près par une grande confusion, puis enfin une tristesse sans nom. Son cœur se serra.

– Viens là, souffla t-il.

Il le glissa à ses cotés, replaçant la couette sur leurs deux corps, puis plaça sa main dans ses cheveux châtains. Il le câlina gentiment pendant un bon moment.

– Désolé, Iwa-chan.

Sa voix était toute petite, comme s'il était à deux doigts de pleurer.

– C'est rien Tooru, je suis là, rendors toi.

Et parfois, Hajime maudissait vraiment ces petits hommes verts.


	30. 29

**29.**

S'il y avait bien une période de l'année où leur relation était tendue, c'était bien durant les deux semaines d'examens. Et le mois d'avant, durant les révisions.

À la sortie du lycée, Oikawa et Hajime avaient fait leurs choix d'orientation le brun allait en licence de sociologie, et le châtain continuait sa route en sport-étude. Ils n'étaient pas dans la même branche – même pas dans la même fac –, pourtant ils continuaient de se soutenir dans certaine matière, faisant de leur mieux pour aider l'autre dans ses difficultés.

Mais ça, c'était durant l'année. Lors des périodes de révision, c'était la guerre.

– OIKAWA, C'EST TOI QUI A MANGE LE DERNIER FLAMBI, HEIN ?

– Iwa-chan, je retrouve plus ma chaussette, c'est toi qui l'a perdu, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je suis certain que Beyoncé ne mérite pas qu'on massacre sa chanson comme ça, alors SHITTYKAWA FERME TA PUTAIN DE GRANDE GUEULE, MERDE !

– Si tu veux de la crème hydratante, t'as qu'a t'en acheter, ARRETE DE PRENDRE LA MIENNE !

– OIKAWA FERME TA GUEULE ARRETE DE REVISER A HAUTE VOIX BORDEL DE MERDE IL EST QUATRE HEURES MAT' !

Bon, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, je pense que vous avez compris ils étaient particulièrement irritables durant ces moments.

Mais lorsque les résultat tombaient en même temps que la pression, ils finissaient toujours par faire la paix – et dernièrement, par faire l'amour toute la nuit – ou alors par fêter ça avec quelques amis.

Ce jour là, lorsque les résultats furent disponibles, les choses redevinrent normales assez rapidement. Dans l'heure qui suivit, Oikawa entendit trois coups retentirent à sa porte. Il haussa un sourcil, se retenant de sourire, et lui donna la permission d'entrer.

Hajime s'avança timidement dans la pièce, la tête basse, et vint doucement s'allonger aux cotés du châtain. Il enfouit sa tête dans le t-shirt de ce dernier, passant son bras autour de son bassin, puis prit une grande inspiration.

– Je t'aime, chuchota t-il.

Oikawa sourit.

– Je t'aime aussi, Iwa-chan.


	31. 30

**30.**

Depuis le temps qu'ils avaient commencé à habiter ensemble, Iwaizumi avait fini par comprendre quelque chose de primordial : Oikawa ne vivait pas comme la plupart des vivants. Là où le brun adorait dormir des heures et des heures d'affilées, s'endormir tôt le soir, ou encore faire une bonne grosse sieste en milieu d'après-midi, Tooru lui ne considérait décidément pas le sommeil comme une chose importante. Bien qu'il puisse passer des heures à parler de sa peau parfaite – _regarde ce teint Iwa-chan, mais vraiment quelle beauté –_ et de l'importance du repos pour cette dernière, il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois – trop de fois – que le brun se lève le matin alors que son colocataire n'avait même pas encore fermé un seul œil. Et souvent, pour des raisons les plus ridicules les unes que les autres, le châtain semblait considérer que le sommeil d'Iwaizumi était aussi important que le sien, c'est à dire autant que le jour en plus d'une année bissextile.

Donc, lorsqu'une nuit encore, Oikawa arriva dans la chambre du brun à deux heures du matin en chouinant comme un gosse, Iwa-chan se jura de lui faire la peau un jour – pour lui assurer enfin un sommeil éternel.

– IWAAAA-CHANNNN !

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix, puis se mit à parler très vite :

– Ils étaient si heureux, enfin ! Après des années – des années tu te rends compte ? – ils étaient enfin ensemble, heureux, et ils étaient sauvés. Enfin lui, j'ai bien cru qu'il était sauvé, parce qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes, tu vois, et que clairement, qui fait mourir quelqu'un d'aussi important en quelques minutes ? Mais non, d'un coup il a disparu, et il était mort ! MORT ! Et elle, elle fait quoi ? Bah, elle va le rejoindre ! ET ILS SONT MORTS TOUS LES DEUX ! Alors d'accord, peut-être que c'est romantique d'un certain point de vue, mais mince, je les voulais ensemble, et EN VIE ! C'est trop demandé ? OUI, APPAREMENT ! Tu te rends compte ? Eux aussi, on me les a enlevé, et je ne vais pas réussir à m'en remettre. Pas pour eux. Ces foutues statues de mes deux –

– Oikawa. Ferme-ta-gueule. Est-ce que c'est seulement possible d'avoir une bouche aussi grande ?

Il se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller un peu plus, et put réellement constater qu'il était tard, et que son coloc' venait bel et bien de lui sauter dessus au milieu de la nuit pour lui crier dans les oreilles.

– Je vais te tuer –

– IWA-CHAAAN !

Il se jeta dans ses bras en gémissant, et Iwaizumi commença réellement à se demander si quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Puis il se rappela que cet imbécile était _Oikawa Tooru_ , alors il lui frappa le dessus du crane.

Ce dernier couina en lui lançant un regard outré et mouillé de larmes.

– Bon shittykawa, tu t'expliques ou tu vires.

Ce dernier fit la moue. Il sembla hésiter un court instant, puis...

– Et bien en fait, tu vois, je regardais une série, et...

– Je te demanda pardon ? lui demanda t-il, incrédule.

– Et alors même que mon OTP allait enfin être heureux après presque trois saisons...

– Tu me parles chinois maintenant ?

– ILS SONT MORTS IWA-CHAN ! TOUS LES DEUX ! COMME DES CHIENS ! OH MONDE CRUEL POURQUOOOI ?

Le châtain s'écroula sur son colocataire qui était resté figé, une expression sidérée sur le visage.

– Attends, si je résume bien, tu m'as réveillé au milieu de la nuit parce que des personnages fictifs sont morts dans une putain de série ?

– Tu peux parler ! Tu pleures comme un bébé chaque fois qu'on regarde _Godzilla_!

– Ça n'a rien à voir !

– J'avais l'impression que ces deux-là étaient mes parents Iwa-chan, comment peux-tu être si insensible ?

– DEGAGE DE LA SHITTYKAWA AVANT QUE JE PLANQUE TON CADAVRE DANS LE VIDE ORDURE !

– Bonne nuit, Iwa-chan, lui lança Tooru en courant hors de la chambre.


End file.
